


Milkshake Date

by thatvaguelyasianchick



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatvaguelyasianchick/pseuds/thatvaguelyasianchick
Summary: After seeing this ( http://politelyintheknow.tumblr.com/post/161819863696/politelyscribblingaway-nightcrawler-and-jubilee) drawing by politelyintheknow, I decided to write a little drabble for it!





	Milkshake Date

After getting caught for last year’s Fourth of July shenanigans, Jubilee and Kurt were grounded to staying within the city limits. So, they kept it simple. Just go out, and get something nice to eat. 

Old “Greatest Hits” that had been recycled and forgotten echoed through the ice cream parlor. Even though it was Fourth of July, the place was pretty much empty, except for Jubilee and Kurt. The rest of the gang was supposed to show up too; Jean, Scott, Peter. Somehow, they all mysteriously had something else come up right before the meet up.

So now, like always, it was just the two of them.

They probably went a little overboard; but, that was nothing new for the pair. As the waitress brought dish of ice cream after dish of ice cream to their table, Jubilee realized maybe their eyes were just a little bit bigger than their stomachs. But, when she glanced to Kurt and saw that goofy grin spread across his face, she decided not to say anything. 

And, eventually, it became a competition for who could eat the most ice cream in one sitting. With $5 on the line for the winner, Jubilee went in with full concentration. Kurt didn’t go easy on her, either. An hour full of laughing fits and sugar highs later, they were still in the parlor, with a tie, and a single milkshake left on their table.

“Only one left.” Kurt grinned, hastily sticking his straw in the glass. He paused before taking a sip. “Want to share?” 

Jubilee smirked, “Do you concede?” 

“I yield, I yield.” 

Her smile widened, and she put her own straw in the glass, leaning in to take a sip. She noticed right away that they were suddenly very close. He didn’t back away, so, neither did she. A new challenge.

A few moments of silence.

Suddenly Kurt blurted, “Is this a date?”. He wasn’t looking at her, instead favoring to stare down at his hands, his tail swishing nervously under the table. 

Jubilee felt her face flush, but she didn’t move away from him. She thought a moment, smiled, “Do you want it to be?” 

“Yes,” he began immediately, “Yes, very much.” 

She grinned, “You’re blushing.” 

“So are you.” His smile reappeared.

“New competition; let’s see who can make the other blush more.” 

“I’m in.”

**Author's Note:**

> In the beginning of the fic, I reference their past Fourth of July shenanigans that I wrote last year! You can check that out here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7394980
> 
> Thanks for reading, if you like, leave a kudos, and let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
